In Need of a Date
by Witchy Needs a New Name
Summary: Hermione and Ron were getting married until 3 days before the wedding Ron sleeps with another witch. Now, 5 years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married. Not wanting to turn up alone Hermione hires an escort. But what happens when her escort is Draco?
1. LeTtErS fOr aLL

**In Need of a Date!**

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding, Hermione found out and called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**NOTE: **This story is incredibly OOC AND the plot comes from the movie 'The Wedding Date'. I know it's not an original story and it's really not HP related at all. It's cute, if that's what you like. And I'm glad there are people out there who still like this. I wrote this when I was twelve. Please just don't hold it against me.

**XXX**

**Chapter one: ****_LeTtErS fOr aLL_**

_Dear Mia,_

_You will never guess what happened last night. As you know Harry took me out for a romantic dinner and I thought it was just to celebrate our three years of dating, and it was, but just to top it all off Harry proposed. PROPOSED!_

_Hermione I can't believe it, I'm getting married to the man of my dreams. Of course you'll be my bride's maid and unfortunately Ron is going to be Harry's best man but there's no need for you talk to him._

_Anyway the wedding will be in early December, so we can honey moon over Christmas, and I'll send you your formal invitation soon. I know it's soon, just both of us really want to honey moon during the festive season._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny!_

_P.S you've got to help me find my wedding dress, maybe in early November/late October._

**XXX**

_Ginny,_

_Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you, how did he do it? Did he get down on one knee in front of everyone, or was it hidden in a present he gave you? We have to get together, soon, maybe this weekend._

_Don't worry about me and Ron, I'll bring a guest to keep me entertained. I'll tell you all about it when we meet up._

_I'm so sorry I've got to go, work calls, but I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love you lots,_

_Mia._

**XXX**

_Ron,_

_I did it. I proposed to your little sister! She said yes, of course, and the wedding is going to be in early December. It's rather soon if you ask me, but Ginny really wants to honey moon over Christmas._

_I'd like you to be my best man, but if the fact that Hermione's one of the bride's maids then you don't have to be. Ginny said something about Hermione bringing someone along, maybe you should find a girl too. It's time you move on, after all you were the one who cheated on her. I have to go now, Ginny's harassing me to come and plan the wedding but I'll call in on you soon._

_Harry._

**XXX**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am sorry to inform you that all our escorts are busy at the moment, but if the wedding is in December, as you say it is, I'm sure one of my men will be free. However you won't be able to meet him till maybe the day you need him, because we are also nearly booked out. I am terribly sorry, but if you could please contact me with the exact dates that you need then it might just be possible._

_Yours truly,_

_Jane Fathom,_

_Manager of escorts all around._

**XXX**

_Harry, is there someway to avoid Hermione at your wedding? If so please tell me. I am happy to be your best man, even if Hermione's bride's maid. Are the four of us going to go out for something? I feel so bad I know it was five years ago, just she was our best friend for seven years, and then my girl for two. She hates me doesn't she? Ron._

**XXX**

_NO! There is no way of avoiding her; you're just going to have to face her. Yes we are going out, the four of us I mean, and no she doesn't hate you it's more a strongly dislike kind of feeling. Now get over it the four of us will meet up in Hogsmede on October 12th. You better be there, we're meeting up at seven, in the village square, so we can go get dinner together. Harry._

**XXX**

_Mia,_

_We can get together this Saturday, October 12th, in Hogsmede and maybe go get coffee or something. Then we can go look at dresses, or something for the wedding. And at seven we're meeting the boys in the village square to go out for dinner. I hope its okay with you, and please don't chicken out because Ron's coming to dinner, it would mean so much to me if you were there._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny._

**XXX**

_Oh Gin,_

_I wish you'd given me more time to think about dinner with you guys and Ron. Its not that I have other plans, I've just got to prepare myself before I see him. I'd love to get coffee with you before hand, however I have a previous engagement so maybe we could meet up at two, which should give us plenty of time to drink coffee and go wedding shopping._

_I've got to go, terribly sorry._

_Love you Lots_

_Mia._

**XXX**

_Dear Jane Fathom,_

_I will need an escort on December ninth right through till December eighteenth. I hope that's not a bother, I will pay the requested amount and I am looking forward to meeting my escort._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger._

**XXX**

_Miss Granger,_

_I am happy to write that I have found the perfect man for your situation. He will be happy to meet you at your house on December eighth, however if he is not what you are looking for I'm afraid you'll have to go to the wedding alone, for he is our only escort left. He charges 1000 sickles a day. It may be expensive, but he's worth the cost._

_Yours truly,_

_Jane Fathom,_

_Manager of escorts all around._

**XXX**

_Harry, haven't talked to you in a while. Congrats on you and Ginny, man she's really excited. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Saturday, however I have to tell you something that you have to promise to keep from Ron, actually you've got to keep it from everyone, but Ginny will know as well. I'm telling her on Saturday. It's about my date I'm bringing to your wedding. He's not actually my boyfriend; he's someone from the London escort agency, I don't know who he is because I'm meeting him the day before you're wedding. However you have to act as though he's my real boyfriend. Please! And what ever you do don't tell anyone else. Burn this letter once you've read it, I can't afford to have anyone else find out._

_Love you Lots_

_Hermione._

**XXX**

_Dear Jane Fathom,_

_1000 sickles a day is fine. I live at 12 Sanctuary Place, just outside of London, I expect my escort to be at my place around mid-afternoon. Thank you so much for all your help._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger._

**XXX**

_Dear my escort,_

_My name is Hermione and I'm just writing to give you a small insight into the family we will be staying with:_

_You will be posing as my boyfriend they are a rather large family, nine people in total they all have rather fiery tempers the best man is my ex The bride and groom will know about you not really being my boyfriend, but a fake escort The bride's mother is rather cheerful and as she sees me as part of the family, if you pass the test you will too_

_That is all, I expect to you to be at my place, 12 Sanctuary Place just outside of London, around mid-afternoon on the eighth of December._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger._

XXX

_Granger,_

_This may come as a shock but unfortunately I am your escort. You do know I charge 1000 sickles a day, however because we were acquaintances and school I'll knock it back 100 sickles, 900 a day. You must feel honoured having my as an escort. I'm not going to ask why Potty and Weaselette know about me but not the Weasel King, but I do expect to be told eventually. I'm assuming the bride and groom are Potty and Weaselette and Weasel King is the best man._

_Lots of fake Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Your escort._

**XXX**

_Malfoy, how on earth did you get a job as being an escort? And it's only because your manager said that you were the only person left to escort me that I'm not pulling out and finding another escort. However as surprising as it is I do appreciate this; this coming to the wedding of two of your enemies with one your enemies. Thank you for the 900 sickles offer, it'll leave me more to buy things for the wedding. However I do expect you to be civil towards everyone there, I am paying you for it, remember._

_Returning your fake love,_

_Hermione Granger._

**XXX**

_Harry,_

_You must burn this letter once you've read it. I'm guessing you received my last letter about me bringing a fake escort to your wedding, I've found out who he is and it's only because he's my last resort that he's coming. Unfortunately he's an old school mate, Draco Malfoy. Please, if you're mad don't show it when we turn up, I can't have Ron finding out he's not really my boyfriend. It may be hard for Ron to believe me and Malfoy, but under no circumstances are you to tell him. He won't cause any trouble, I promise, and he's even offered me a discount on the price of him._

_I'm so sorry about this._

_Love you Lots_

_Hermione._

**XXX**

_Hermione are you insane, bringing Malfoy to our wedding just to piss off Ron! I won't tell him, but if he so much as steps one foot out of line I will see to it he never escorts another person, again! Tell him that will ya? I'll only be civil if he is and I did burn both those letters. However to torture you Ginny's decided you'll be sharing a room, with one bed. This is incredibly disgusting; you sure you're going to pretend to be Malfoy's girlfriend? EWW!_

_Harry._

**XXX**

**AN:** I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I wrote it up just out of boredom I wouldn't mind seeing how much you enjoyed it. I don't live in London, nor have I been to London so I don't know anything about the places there. I just made up 12 Sanctuary Place cuz it sounded cool.  
Don't worry, those of you who are reading my DIMS story i'll still continue to update it.  
Thanx for reading guys, Pipi!


	2. jUsT a FrIeNdLy dInNeR

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding, Hermione found out and called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**Chapter one: _jUsT a FrIeNdLy dInNeR_**

'Mia,' squealed an extremely ecstatic Ginny, as she ran over to Hermione and embraced her in a hug, 'Mia I can't believe it; I'm getting married!'

'I know, how romantic,' Hermione returned the hug.

The two made their way over to the Three Broomsticks and seated themselves somewhere near the back. Hermione ordered two firewhiskys to celebrate and Ginny burst into an explanation about the wedding.

'The guests will be arriving over the ninth and tenth and on the tenth we'll be having a big breakfast for the guests who are already there. The wedding will be at the burrow and only family member will be staying there, which means you too Mia. On the twelfth there'll be a proper dinner with all the guests at and then on the fourteenth there'll be a brunch and finally on the fifteenth we'll get married. We're going to Australia for our honeymoon on the twentieth. How does it sound?'

Hermione, who had been downing her fire whisky like mad, nodded at everything she said and finally managed to squeak, 'sounds fantastic,'

Ginny seemed satisfied, 'So Harry says your escort is Malfoy?'

Hermione nodded, 'Yeah, I'm so sorry but I just can't turn up alone to your wedding with Ron being my ex fiancé and all,'

'Oh it's alright,'

'So you don't mind that the father of the man I'm bringing is the man that was responsible for leading you to Tom Riddle all those years ago?'

'Oh gosh no, Mia, the past is in the past; we left all that hate back in Hogwarts, didn't we? Besides anything to torture my brother, and I'm for it 100,'

'Really?'

'Yeah, well just because he's my brother and Harry's best friend it doesn't mean he should get by everything easily,'

Hermione smiled, 'I promise you Malfoy won't be out of line,'

'I do hope so, now did Harry tell you about you guys sharing a room, with one bed?'

Hermione smiled mischievously, 'Yes, he said it was your idea?' she raised an eyebrow.

'Well, it is my idea but the trick to that room is that there's a sofa bed that no one knows about. Everyone, including Ron, will think you guys are now sleeping together but only us girls and Malfoy will know the truth,'

'Thank you so much Gin,'

'No worries,'

'You aren't going to tell Harry,'

'Of course not. You see he'll tell Ron everything about you and Malfoy, apart from the fact that you're not really a couple, so we want him to know as little as possible,'

Hermione nodded, 'and will Harry mind that I'm bringing his school nemesis to your wedding?'

'Oh I don't think so. He was a bit shocked at first, but after a little talk about what Ron did to you he thinks something along the same lines as me,'

Hermione smiled weakly, 'I'll still check with him tonight,'

'Okay, are you going to tell Ron tonight that your date is Malfoy?'

'I suppose, but hasn't Harry already told him?'

Ginny shook her head, 'he said we should wind it into the conversations tonight,'

'That's brilliant,'

'I know!'

The two girls sat for merely another hour and a half gossiping over the wedding and Hermione's love life.

When they finally left the Three Broomsticks Hermione was in a much better mood about bringing Malfoy to the wedding.

'Oh look its Lavender,' observed Ginny, 'Lav, Lav,' she waved her down.

'Hermione groaned, 'No don't Gin,'

Ginny didn't here her and went and embraced Lavender in a hug, 'Lavvy, haven't heard from you in a while, did you get your invitation?'

'What? Yes, congratulations. Hi Hermione, didn't see you over there,'

Hermione stuck her head out from around the tree she'd been hiding behind, 'Hi Lav, sorry I've got a weak stomach,' she lied.

'Well we'd love to stay and chat but wedding business calls,' announced Ginny, finally noticing Hermione's unease around Lavender.

'Yes by Lav,'

'Alright, see you at the wedding,' Lavender waved good bye, 'oh Ginny before I forget has Ron told you that we've gotten back together?'

Hermione, who had started walking away, suddenly stopped and her ears tuned into the conversation.

'Back together?' Ginny raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, we were together five years ago. It only lasted a couple of months, but he wants me back,'

'Ron never told me about that,'

'Hmm, wonder why?' added Hermione.

'Alright, now we must be off,'

'Bye,'

'Bye,'

'Bye,'

Once Ginny was sure Lavender was out of earshot she turned to Hermione, 'You never told me Lavender was the girl Ron slept with,'

Hermione cringed.

'Come to think of it you didn't really tell me much about that incident, all I knew was that he'd slept with some witch and you dumped him,'

'I know, but it as really hard to talk about it, I mean I loved him for so long and then…'

Ginny nodded, 'Well, what happened?'

Hermione must have looked confused because Ginny added, 'the whole story right now!'

'Okay, well Ron said he had to work late, so he could take extra time off for the wedding, and of course I believed him. The next day while I was in Diagon Ally I ran into Lavender and we went to get coffee. I was just about to tell her about my wedding when she asked me who she'd gotten together with. Thinking it must have been someone from Hogwarts I assumed it was either Dean or Seamus but she said no. she kept me guessing until the only person left I could think of was Ron. But he was marrying me, so he couldn't have gotten together with her. So I gave up and she practically screamed _'Ron! For two months Ron and I have been madly in love!' _Later that evening I confronted Ron about it and I decided to break it off. Saying that if he was going to go behind my back, even before we were married, then our marriage would never work,'

Ginny sat, gob smacked.

'I don't think he expected me to run into Lavender,'

'What a bastard, what a lying bastard,'

'Ginny, it was five years ago,'

'Yes, but when you said he'd slept with some other witch I just assumed it was a one night stand, not a five month relationship. Plus I thought it was just some random witch off the streets, not someone we were friends with,'

Hermione groaned, 'Can we just not think of it for the rest of my life, please,'

'Alright, but I am going to talk to him about it,'

'What no!'

'Come on,' said Ginny, completely ignoring the conversation they'd just had, 'time to go look at dresses,'

**XXX **

'Where are they?' asked Harry, impatiently tapping his foot on the stone.

'They're girls mate,' said Ron, 'they're always late,'

As if on que both girls appeared by the boys sides. Ginny planted a passionate kiss on Harry's lips while Ron just nodded, as though acknowledging Hermione's arrival.

'Hi,' she muttered.

Harry slung an arm around Ginny's waist and the four of them made their way to a nice multicultural restaurant.

'So what did you girls get up to today?' asked Harry, once they were all seated, Harry and Ron opposite Ginny and Hermione.

'Well what do you expect we did?'

'Well being girls I assume you went and had a couple of beers then maybe stuffed around a bit in Zonkos for a while?'

Ginny smiled, 'you know me too well darling. Actually we had a long talk over a cup of coffee and then went browsing all possible jewellery/clothes stores in Hogsmede,'

'Is that all?'

'We're girls Ron; we like to spend a day relaxing,'

'We ran into Lavender,' Hermione added, looking at Ginny.

Ginny understood, 'Yeah, she said you guys had gotten back together?'

Ron ears flushed red, 'Yeah, well,' mumbled.

'So I assume she'll be your date at the wedding?' asked Hermione.

Ron nodded, rather sheepishly.

'You bringing any one?' he asked Hermione, suddenly.

Hermione nodded, 'Draco,' she said, smiling at Ron's look of horror.

Ginny smiled at Harry.

'As in Malfoy?' spat Ron.

'Yep,' her smile grew even bigger.

'You're bringing that rotten bugger? As what?'

'What do you think; my boyfriend,'

Ron's horror had turned to anger, 'what! How long has this been going on?'

'Several months,' Hermione lied.

'Several months!' Repeated Ron, 'and how come I didn't know,'

'I didn't know you cared,'

'Of course I care, what would make you think otherwise' Ron suddenly realised what he'd said.

Harry elbowed Ron.

'Make me think otherwise? The fact that you slept with Lav three days before our wedding,' Hermione screeched, 'not to mention the fact that you'd already been seeing her for two months,'

Hermione got up and stormed out of the restaurant, 'I can't believe him,' she yelled as she kicked a near by tree. Moments later Ginny came running up to Hermione.

'Mia,' she panted, 'please come back in,'

Hermione shook her head, 'He wasn't meant to say that! He wasn't meant to make me repeat what he did to me!' tears began rolling down her cheeks, 'Maybe I shouldn't bring Malfoy, maybe this is mistake,'

'No! You've told him you're bringing him and now you must. Mia did you see the look of jealousy cross Ron's face? Sure he was angry but that's because out of all the guys you could've chosen to bring to my wedding you chose Malfoy. Believe me; he's more jealous than angry. He'll get over it and soon enough he'll be trying to break you two up,'

'But I don't want him to try and break us up; I want him to suffer!'

'And he will!'

Hermione looked back over at the restaurant to see Ron looking longingly at her, 'Alright, I'll come back in,'

Ginny smiled, 'Thank you! I promise you Ron will be breaking down as though it were his wedding,'

Hermione smiled, 'I hope so,'

The girls made their way back into the restaurant and the rest of the evening went by splendidly, though the tension between Hermione and Ron was becoming intolerable.

As they were all going their separate ways back home, Ron approached Hermione.

'Hermione?'

She turned to look at him and felt a sudden urge to leap into his arms; maybe she wasn't fully over him.

'What?' she asked, trying to sound blank.

'I, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting angry before. I just, I just don't want to see him hurt you,'

'Bit rich coming from you,'

'Look, I know that you'll never forgive me for what I've done but I want you to know that there's no one in this world I could love as much as I loved you,'

Hermione was stunned; she hadn't expected the boy who was so selfish to just admit his undying love to her.

Blinking away tears she asked, 'Then why did you let me go?'

'I was scared,' he said.

'Of what Ron? Never being able to screw another woman again?'

Ron's whole face flushed red this time.

'No, I mean, it was more I just didn't feel ready to commit to something so big,'

'Then that's all you had to say,' with that Hermione disapparated with a _pop._

**XXX **

**AN: **I don't think I really enjoyedwritingthe beginning of this much, but writing the end wasn'tso bad. I do hopeyou guys like it. The next chapter will be aboutDraco going to Hermione's house. Please review.  
Thanx for reading guys, Pipi!


	3. sTaYiNg tHe NiGhT

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding, Hermione found out and called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**Chapter three: sTaYiNg tHe NiGhT**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Hermione, who had been lounging around on the sofa reading a magazine, glanced at her watch, _3:45._ She sighed and went to answer the door. She gasped when she saw her new guest. True she knew it was Malfoy, but hadn't expected him to be so_ hot!_ His blonde hair now had black roots and was falling lazily into his sea blue misty eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top and a black shirt, left wide open.

'You going to gawk at me all day or can I come in?' he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

'Right, come in,' she led him round the lounge where she offered him a drink.

'Coffee thanks,'

_Did he just thank me?_

Hermione rushed off to the kitchen, made him a quick coffee and a cup of tea for herself, and then sauntered back out to the lounge.

'Nice place you got, Granger,'

'Thanks,'

Placing their drinks on the coffee table between them, she sat down opposite him.

'So I'm going to be your boyfriend?' Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed, 'I guess,'

'You guess or you know?'

'I know,' she corrected.

'Good. Now I do believe I told you I expect half my payment up front; today doesn't count, just so you know,'

'Of course, just a moment,' Hermione rushed to her bedroom and scavenged around till she found the bag of money she'd set aside for Draco. Halving it she walked back out to the lounge and handed him the money, 'Four and a half thousand sickles,'

'Now you already know we're attending Harry and Ginny's wedding and I want you to behave,'

'Yes mother,'

Hermione blushed, 'I just mean you've got to act civil. Make Ron think that you and Harry are on speaking terms,'

'And how am I supposed to do that? Wait, we are talking about the same Potter aren't we?'

'Of course we are, and all you got to do is open and close your mouth whilst letting English, _civil_, words flow out,'

'What ever, Granger,'

'Also you'll need to learn my name, we are meant to be convincing Ron we're a couple,'

'Mia, my sweet loving little munchkin'

Hermione grinned, 'If ya wanna make the guests puke,'

Draco raised an eyebrow, 'What a lovely suggestion,'

'No! Don't you dare,'

Draco laughed, 'I was joking Hermione,'

Hermione blinked, 'Did you just call me Hermione?'

Draco shrugged, 'You said I needed to learn your name,'

Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled back, genuinely smiled.

_Oh god she's hot!_ Thought Draco, _why on earth did that Weasel let her go?_

Hermione's bushy brown hair had only slightly become less bushy; today it was tied up into a messy bun. Her hazelnut eyes and lightly tanned complexion went really well together. As did the clothes she was wearing; a black knee length skirt with a white ribbon for a belt and black and white striped t-shirt. Draco took this chance to admire her nicely built body; it seemed to have filled out in all the right places since he last saw her. Smirking he looked at Hermione's amused face.

'What?' he cried.

'Is the infamous Slytherin God checking out the bookwormy Gryffindor?'

Draco blushed.

'And oh my god he's blushing too,'

'Might I add you greeted me by gawking at my incredibly sexy body,'

Hermione snorted, 'Incredibly sexy, if that's what you call it,'

'Now was there any reason you actually called me here today?' he asked after few moments of silence, 'apart from wanting to stare lustfully at me,'

'Oh yeah, we need to get our story straight,'

'Story, what story? We were walking along Diagon Alley and you spotted me, you completely forgot our history and fell madly in love with me,'

'Uh huh,'

'I can't help it if I'm extremely irresistible,'

'Are you like this with all your clients?'

'Nah, only the ones I can afford to be stupid with,'

'Any way how about we both work at St Mungo's, I'm a librarian and you can be a healer, and since we were acquaintances we forgot our past and became friends. And a couple of months ago we took our relationship to the next level,'

'Suits me,'

The two sat in silence for a while drinking their preferred drinks before Draco asked, 'Why are we convincing Weasel King that we're a couple?'

Hermione, watching the ground, said, 'I'm paying you aren't I?'

'But why are you paying me?'

Hermione looked up at him, 'Because he needs to suffer!'

Draco was taken aback by this response, he didn't know what he was expecting; but it definitely wasn't that.

_Holey cow what did that bastard do?_

'Why?' he asked, even more cautiously.

Hermione didn't answer for a while then slowly said, 'He slept with Lavender,'

Draco almost choked on his drink, 'Is that all?' he cried, 'you want him to suffer because he slept with some old school mate,'

'Three days before our wedding,'

Draco fell of his seat.

Hermione walked over to the kitchen, emptied her tea into the sink and collapsed into a seat at the dining table; softly she began to cry.

It took Draco a moment to recover from the little scenario he'd just encountered.

_Weasel King slept with that hoe three days before Hermione and his wedding!_

It finally hit Draco, 'That little bugger,' he muttered before getting up and going to find Hermione.

Back when they were in Hogwarts Draco couldn't have given a toss whether Ron cheated on Hermione, but after the war things had changed; people had changed, and the houses united once again.

He found Hermione, softly sobbing away into her arms, at the dining table. He had no idea what to do.

'Uh, Hermione,'

Hermione looked up at him and smiled weakly, 'Sorry,' she said, wiping away tears, 'I don't think I'm completely over him,'

_You think?_

'Well, how 'bout you go and clean yourself up,' Draco suggested, 'while I, er, wait in the lounge,'

Hermione nodded and wandered to the bathroom whilst Draco moved to the lounge.

_Man, she's a mess!_

'Look, I'm so sorry about that,' apologised Hermione, emerging from the bathroom, 'Maybe it's time you leave. We're going to the burrow at ten, so maybe if you're here at nine, nine thirty,'

Draco smiled, 'Um, yeah about me leaving, is it possible for me to stay the night?'

**XXX **

**AN: yeah I know it's short, just over three pages, but I didn't have much else to say. So here you are; I hope you like. Please review and thanks for reading! **


	4. aRrIvInG aT tHe WeAsLeY’s

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**Chapter Four: _aRrIvInG aT tHe WeAsLeY's _**

'Wake up sleepy head,' said Hermione, pulling open the curtains in the lounge, 'Time for breakfast,'

Groaning, Draco pulled a pillow over his head.

Hermione grinned, childishly. She had no idea what possessed her to do it but what ever it was left Hermione blushing for minutes on end. With out thinking Hermione jumped onto Draco's bed.

'Ahhh,' he yelled, as Hermione landed next to him, 'What the hell, Granger,'

'Tsk tsk, forgotten my name already,' she joked.

'Shuddup, man what time is it,'

'Eight thirty,'

'Blimey, the last time I got up this early was…was back in Hogwarts,'

Hermione sighed, 'Don't you ever get up early,'

Draco shook his head and turned to look at her, 'Don't be nervous,'

'I'mnotnervous,whatmakesyouthinki'mnervous,' Hermione gushed, reddening further.

Draco slid his hand down next to hers, locking their fingers, and squeezed it.

'I don't believe I'm doing this,' she moaned, she closed her eyes.

'Don't worry,'

Pulling her hand away from his Hermione stood up, 'What do ya want?'

Draco raised an eyebrow, 'huh,'

'Breakfast! What would you like?'

'Oh, whatever's clever,'

Hermione nodded, Hermione waved her wand and two plates of bacon and eggs appeared.

'Breakfast is served,' she announced, in a butler like tone.

Draco grinned and went to join her.

Hermione's mouth dropped when Draco walked in, in only a pair of boxers and a singlet.

'What?'

'Nothing,'

_Man, hottie alert! Hottie alert! _

'Like what ya see?' teased Draco, 'Cuz it's all yours for the next week or so,'

'Excuse me?'

'You're paying me for me, body and all,'

'Oh,'

Draco smirked.

'Just eat, Ginny owled me and said she wants us there by nine thirty,'

'Jesus, do you always do things so damn early,'

It was Hermione's turn to smirk, 'Get used to it,'

'So, why did you become an escort?'

Draco shrugged, 'I don't know. Well my aunt owns the business so she got me in, but only because I couldn't, well wouldn't, find myself a good paying job. So are you really a librarian at St. Mungo's?'

Hermione nodded, 'I was going to become an Auror but I didn't have enough money to pay for the training,'

'Doesn't seem that way,' Draco gestured at things around the house.

'Yeah, I was working three jobs at one stage,'

'As a workaholic would,'

'I'm not a workaholic!' snapped Hermione.

'Alright, just like a bookworm would,'

Hermione kicked him, lightly, under the table.

'Oww,' he whined.

'Ha! I was the charms teacher at Hogwarts for a year, two years ago,'

'Sounds fun,'

'Believe me, it was a nightmare,'

Draco laughed lightly.

'Here, let me,' Draco offered, as Hermione got up to clear the table.

'Oh, thank you,'

Hermione stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the cooling water run down her naked body.

'Less than an hour,' she muttered to herself as she changed into a mid-thigh length, green sundress.

When Hermione re-emerged from the bathroom she found Draco waiting for the bathroom.

'It's all yours,' she said, allowing him to enter.

**XXX**

'So, are you ready?' asked Draco, as the two stood by Hermione's fire place.

'No, I don't think I'll ever be ready for something like this,'

'Oh it'll be fun,'

'You're looking forward to this?'

'I have permission to piss of Weasley,'

Hermione smiled, _of course! _

'I'll go first, then you send through our luggage and then you come,' Hermione explained.

'Why don't I go first?'

'Because the Weasley's will beat you to a pulp,'

'Really,' Draco gulped and a look of horror flashed across his face.

'Really,' she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire place, 'the burrow!' she exclaimed. Careful to tuck in her elbows and close her eyes Hermione stepped into the green flames and spun off to the burrow.

Hermione stumbled out of the fire and ran straight into, 'Fred!'

'Mia,' He kissed her gently on the cheek, 'where's your date?' he asked grinning.

Hermione blushed, 'You know Draco,'

'Ginny told me,' he muttered, 'bout you and Malfoy,'

'Oh, ok,' Hermione was too wrapped up in talking to Fred that she forgot to remove her luggage from the fire place before Draco came through.

'So what are you up to?' she asked, glancing around the room.

'Escaping Ginny's mad wedding preparation,'

Hermione giggled, 'Is Angelina here?'

'Out the back with Lisa and Lachlan,'

Fred had recently married Angelina Johnson, former chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and had had two children. Lisa, their youngest, is three, where as her older brother, Lachlan, is five.

'AAARRGGHH! Granger!' yelled a voice.

Hermione spun around to see Draco topple on top of all the suitcases, 'Jesus, Gr-Hermione,' he moaned, as Hermione helped him out.

Hermione looked sheepish for a moment but pulled him out of the fire place, planting a kiss on his cheek, 'Sorry, sweetheart,'

'S'alright,'

Fred watched the couple sensing a bit of tension, 'Don't worry Mia, Ron's cooled off a bit,'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'What makes you think I was wondering about Ron?'

Fred grinned, 'Just another one of my fabulous talents,'

'So where are the others?' Hermione helped Draco pull their luggage out of the fire place as Ginny ran into the room, squealing.

'I'm getting married,' she said in a sing song voice. She squeezed Hermione till she couldn't breath then hugged Draco, kissing him on the cheek, 'It's good to see you,' she said, a little forcefully, '_Draco'_.

Draco was slightly taken back, but hugged her and returned the kiss, 'you too, _Ginny_,'

_Oh lord! I do hope that's her name. _

'Draco,' called a voice, 'Mia,' Harry came in and shook Draco's hand, careful to go wash his hands afterwards, and hugged Hermione, 'I'm so glad you're here,'

Hermione and Ginny emersed themselves in wedding conversation whilst Draco and Harry stood awkwardly. Fred silently slipped out of the room.

'I really need to tell you something,' admitted Ginny, guiltily.

Hermione looked at her, 'What? You didn't sleep with anyone, did you?'

'Don't be stupid, of course I didn't sleep with anyone but Harry. It's just there have been little re-arrangements with the rooms,'

Hermione blinked, dreading what Ginny was going to say, 'go on,'

'Well you see the whole Weasley family is staying here and so you were originally going to stay in the guest room while the rest of us stay in our own rooms, but that's not happening. Mum's moved me and Harry to the guest room, because it's the biggest, and put you and Draco in my room. The thing is mum also got rid of the sofa bed,'

Hermione groaned, 'Is there anyway I can get a second bed?'

'It won't fit. I've tried. Yesterday I tried all these different ways of beds and the only one that fit, with space, was the double queen,'

'But, but that means I've got to, I've got to share a bed with …' Hermione looked at Draco, 'Ginny,' she whined, 'there's got to be some other way,'

Ginny shook her head, 'I'm sorry, Mia, there isn't,'

Groaning Hermione trudged over to Draco, 'we've gotta…'Hermione trailed off looking at Harry for support, she knew he knew.

Harry shrugged, obviously he didn't.

'What Mia's trying to say is that the sleeping arrangements have been changed and you and she will be sleeping together,'

'What!' bellowed Draco.

'Shhh,' hissed Hermione, whacking his arm, 'It won't be too bad, you can sleep on the floor,'

Scowling, Draco growled, 'I'm not sleeping on the floor,'

'Well I sure as hell aint sleeping there,'

'Work this out later,' whispered Ginny, as Ron and Fred walked into the room.

Now if things were as they should be Ron and Hermione would've run and given each other the hugs of their lives. But then again, if things were as they should be Hermione wouldn't be so awkward around Ron, and Draco definitely would not be at Ginny and Harry's wedding with Hermione.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, 'Weasel,' he nodded his head, acknowledging his appearance.

'Malfoy,'

Harry and Draco lugged Hermione's luggage up to Ginny's room and Harry left the _couple_ to work out their differences.

'I'm not sleeping on the floor,' Draco repeated, 'I don't care how much you're paying me,'

'Shut up, I don't want anyone else knowing about us,'

'Fine, fine, but I'm not sleeping on the floor,'

'Well neither am I,'

Draco jumped on the bed, 'I'm sure you'll find me comforting,'

Hermione blushed, 'I'm not sleeping in bed with you,'

Draco raised an eyebrow, 'Well you're not sleeping outside of this room,'

'And why not?' Hermione snapped, making for the door.

'Because people will work out that we're a sham,'

'Fine, how about we take it in turns, you tonight and me tomorrow,'

Draco shook his head, 'I am not sleeping on the floor!'

Hermione glanced at the bed, 'Maybe if we split it in two,'

Draco hopped off the bed and let Hermione create two beds instead of one, 'There, that's better,'

'Granger, these beds are so damn small'

'But if their any bigger there won't be any more space in the room,'

'If I have to sleep in the Weasley's _house_ then I'd like to be sleeping in something that's at least big enough,'

Hermione sighed, 'I guess,' she looked unwillingly at Draco, 'I guess I could share a bed with you,'

Draco pouted, 'I'm not that unlovable, am i?'

Hermione grinned, 'Oh yes you are. Now you stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine,'

'Side, Hermione, the bed is _ours,'_

'You can have the left side,'

**XXX**

'Hermione,' beamed Molly Weasley as Hermione and Draco wandered down to the kitchen, 'it's been years,'

Hermione smiled, awkwardly, and gave her second mother a hug. It was true; she hadn't seen much of Molly since she was engaged to Ron.

Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, 'and you know Draco Malfoy,'

Molly's face paled, but only for a minute, 'Pleasure,' she hugged Draco. Molly was one of those witches who'd heard of the Malfoy's and avoided them at all costs, 'is he here with you?'

'Of course,' she pecked Draco on the cheek, 'we've been seeing each other for a couple of months,'

Draco smirked, 'I think I'll go see how _Harry's_ doing,'

'George,' Hermione screamed, as soon and Draco left George Weasley came in. Hermione ran over and hugged the life out of him. Fred was definitely Hermione's favourite twin, however because they had a history she felt extremely awkward around him. She had always been a lot more relaxed around George.

'Mia,' the kissed one another on the cheek, 'how's my favourite princess,'

Hermione blushed, George tended to do that to her. _Princess_ was his pet name for her.

Hermione and George went out to the backyard where Hermione ran into every other Weasley. She was surprised to see Draco and Harry having what seemed like a friendly, _civil,_ conversation. She smiled flirtatiously at him when he glanced at her. Ron, however, was with Lavender. Lavender was fussing over Ron's attire and Ron kept looking regretfully and Hermione. She could see his ears going red. Hermione looked away and went to find Ginny.

'So, is Lav staying here?'

'No, thank gawd; she and Ron have been driving me crazy!'

'Yeah?' Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'Yes! They're always all over each other,'

Hermione groaned, 'Where's she staying?'

'Some hotel. Charlie's staying in Ron's room,'

Hermione nodded, 'Harry and Draco seem to be getting on well,'

Ginny grinned sheepishly, 'Yeah, well, I told Harry that if they didn't I wouldn't sleep with him for a month,'

Hermione gaped at her.

'I was joking, but he seemed to take me seriously,' Ginny laughed, 'here they come now,'

**XXX**

**AN: I'm never good at finishing chapters! So what do y'all think? PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to those who have. **


	5. bReAkFaSt wItH sOmE oLd fRiEnDs

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**Charlie and zambini: **Yeah I've seen that movie, that's where I got the idea from. The story's kind of the same except Hermione and Draco already know each other and things are different.

**ellamalfoy8: **I know it's weird but I'm a major Fred/Hermione fan as well as Draco/Hermione so I just wanted to throw it into the story somewhere.

**XXX **

**Chapter Five:** **_bReAkFaSt wItH sOmE oLd fRiEnDs _**

The rest of the day went by rather fast. Hermione and Molly helped Ginny with more wedding preparations, occasionally helped by Lavender.

'Oh she is so annoying!' Hermione seethed as she was getting ready for bed, 'the little hoe,'

Draco laughed, 'stop worrying about the Weasel and his slut,'

Growling Hermione threw back the duvet and climbed into bed, 'you don't know how hard this is! Now you stay on your side of the bed,'

Hermione made sure Draco was on his side of the bed before she turned out the lights. She crawled to the very and edge before she too closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

'Granger,' whined Draco, 'stop moving,'

'I can't,' she insisted.

'Yes, you can,' Draco put a hand on her waist, 'just calm down and don't think about today or tomorrow or the day after that,'

Hermione sighed, flinching from Draco's hand. She took a deep breath.

'That's it,' he encouraged.

'Thank you,'

'Anything for a good nights sleep,'

'You can remove your hand now,'

'Oh, alright,' he sounded a little reluctant.

**XXX **

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'ARGH!' Draco, once again, pulled his pillow over his head.

Hermione's hand shot out of bed and whacked the alarms clocks snooze button.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'Granger,' growled Draco.

'Sorry,' she mumbled. Slowly she stumbled out of bed and into the private bathroom Mr. Weasley had managed to build onto the room.

Hermione heard her alarm go off again while the water ran rapidly down her naked body. She laughed. Bringing Malfoy didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. He wasn't being his old rude, arrogant self, it made her smile.

_I still can't believe out of all the people in that damn agency I got stuck with Draco! _

Hermione gasped, she'd called Draco 'Draco' in her thoughts.

Trudging out of the shower Hermione wrapped a towel around her body and performed a spell on her hair to make it less frizzy. She had to look gorgeous for this breakfast.

_Bugger!_ Thought Hermione, she'd forgotten to bring her clothes into the bathroom with her. That meant she had to go back into the room with Draco, in a towel.

She stuck her head out of the bathroom and saw Draco still lying in bed, unconscious. A sigh of relief escaped Hermione's lips as she went of to the wardrobe and pulled out a snug looking outfit, a pair of black pants and a pink boob tube, which she wore under a white tank top. She wore her hair out that day, flowing graciously down her back.

When she turned to glance at Draco again she found him smirking at her, 'You really are a girl,' he joked.

Hermione stared at him, 'Huh,' was all she could say, _what is he on about?_

'Don't worry,' he sat up and made for the bathroom.

'I don't think so. What did you mean by _'you really are a girl,'_?'

'Nothing,' he shook his head.

'You meant something,' she cornered him.

'I just meant that at school all you ever wore was your school uniform and your hair was always like a bloody birds nest, now I get to see you looking sexy,'

Hermione blushed, furiously, and Draco diappeared into the bathroom.

_Only Malfoy could insult me and still compliment me at the same time!_

Draco emerged from the bathroom looking as hot as ever, his hair still wet and only wearing a towel.

Hermione turned away trying not to blush, _again. _

She could hear him rummaging around their wardrobe; finally he pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and some random t-shirt.

_Hottie! Hottie! Hottie!_ Screamed Hermione's brain.

**XXX**

'Are you sure you don't want me to help with anything?' inquired Draco.

'No, no, just go play with Harry,' insisted Ginny, who was, along with Molly, Hermione, Fluer and Angelina, trying to set the table for the guests.

'Zey'll be 'ere any minute,' noted Fluer, 'you should go get ready,'

Hermione stared at Ginny's clothes, rags.

'Come on,' Hermione pulled Ginny up stairs to the guest room and pulled out an outfit for her.

'Mia, what if it stuffs up? What if Malfoy and Ron get angry? What if you lose it at Lav? What if the food burns? Are you sure Ron's over Fluer, I mean he seemed pretty into her at Hogwarts?'

'Ginny, shh,' ordered Hermione, 'everything is going to be fine,'

'No it's not, I can feel it,'

'Ginny, nothing's going to go wrong. I'll make sure Draco behaves and I'll try not to go off at Lav. You have the best chef ever in your kitchen so how can the food burn?'

'I do?' Ginny raised an eyebrow.

'You have Molly,'

'Of course,'

'Now hurry up, people will be arriving soon,'

The girls made it downstairs just in time.

_Of course, Lavender has to be first_.

Lavender barged through the house, straight to Ron, ignoring Hermione and Ginny completely.

'Why'd you invite her?' hissed Hermione.

'If I didn't she'd still be here anyway, Ron, remember,'

Hermione groaned, 'Albus,' she suddenly screamed and went to hug the elderly man.

'Hermione, my dear child,' he croaked, 'you look spectacular. Now where are the bride and groom to be,'

'Minerva, Severus!' the transfiguration and potions teachers stepped out of the fireplace after the wrinkled headmaster.

'Hermione,'

'Now,' growled Snape, after congratulating Harry and Ginny, 'I hear you're here with Draco Malfoy,'

Hermione looked sheepish, 'Yeah, well,'

'Really?' piped up Minerva McGonagall.

'Really,' said Snape.

The pair looked at Hermione, 'And may I ask how this happened?'

'Uh,' Hermione didn't know what to tell her ex-professors. They'd see right through the story but what else could she tell them.

'We got together a couple of months ago. I work at St. Mungo's library/café and he was there visiting an aunt,' she lied.

When everyone had finally arrived and was seated in their various seats, the breakfast began.

Hermione was seated between Draco and Ginny, opposite Ron and Lavender.

'Who chose these seating arrangements,' she hissed to Ginny.

'Mum did, sorry,' Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, immersed herself in conversation with McGonagall.

Ron and Draco sat, eating, glaring at each other.

'So Lav,' squeaked Hermione, breaking the awkward silence, 'what have you been up to?'

'Well I just recently got into the Ministry's fashion programme for young witches,' she explained, 'hasn't Ron told you anything? Man you guys have a lot to catch up on,' she grabbed a bagel and munched down on it.

Hermione kicked Ron, 'You didn't tell her,' she snarled.

Ron shrugged.

_Bastard!_

'Are you going to tell her Ron?'

'Of course, honey bee,' he planted a kiss on her lips.

'Mmm, Ron, not at the table,'

He winked at her.

'Get a room,' growled Draco, draping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Ron stared at his hand, incredibly jealous, and began to kiss Lavender, a little too forcefully.

'I'll think I'll go get some more coffee,' announced Hermione, excusing herself from the table.

Draco followed her into the kitchen.

'Stop staring at the Weasel,' he instructed, 'you're here with me, remember,'

'Bloody hell, does he have to fucking snog her there right in front of me,'

'Calm down, Granger,'

'Hermione,' she snapped, 'Hermione,'

'Alright, Hermione, just calm down,'

He wrapped his arms around her, 'Just breathe, focus on anything but them and you'll be fine,'

Taking three deep breaths Hermione asked, 'And when did you become the expert?'

Draco shrugged, 'I picked things up when I started escorting,'

'Uh huh,' Hermione bustled around making some more coffee.

'One more thing, Draco,'

'yeah,'

'Why do you keep staring at my boobs?' she walked over to him, 'they're not un even or anything,' she began adjust herself.

Draco placed his hand on hers, 'Your boobs are fine,' he insisted, 'it's just…'

Hermione stared at him, 'just what?'

He looked awkwardly around him, 'it's just you're, you're paying me for it,' and with that he dashed out of the room.

_What the…_

Hermione grabbed the coffee and raced after him, sitting down by his side. She leaned in seductively and hissed, 'That wasn't funny,'

Draco, grinning like a child, said, 'Oh yes it was,'

Hermione opened her mouth to argue about somebody overhearing but was silenced by his mouth.

She gasped and was about to pull away when she noticed Ron glaring infuriatingly at their mouths, so instead she deepened the kiss.

Hermione heard somebody wolf whistle and she pulled away and smirked at Ron. Ron was so tempted to leap across the table and snatch Hermione back, but he controlled herself. He was here with Lavender; he loved her, not Hermione. He tried to convince himself, but failed.

Everyone sat stunned for a while.

'Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?'

'I heard they've been seeing each other for months,'

'Did you know Hermione walked out on Ron three days before their wedding?'

'I heard he slept with someone,'

'I heard she left to be with Malfoy,'

'No!'

'Yeah, and apparently they have a child,'

'You mean Ron and Hermione,'

'Yeah, but Draco adopted him,'

'What utter nonsense,' mumbled Hermione, trying not to blush.

_Honestly, why would I leave Ron for Draco! How damn absurd. _

'Mia,' cooed Draco, 'anyone home?'

'huh, what, yeah,'

Hermione glanced dreamily around the room and placed a hand on Draco's thigh.

'I'm here sweetheart,' Hermione could see Ron's ears turning red.

The rest of the breakfast was incredibly awkward for Hermione and Ron. Draco could feel Hermione tense up every once and a while and Lavender was completely clueless the entire time.

Ginny and Harry saw the guests out and Ginny dragged Hermione aside.

'Do you mind not competing with Ron during these events,'

'I'm sorry Gin, I don't know what came over me,'

'I understand, I just feel that if you guys go too far Ron will burst in front of everyone and you know that won't be pretty,'

'I know,'

'So is it alright if you guys keep to the making each other jealous games to yourselves, away from the upcoming dinner and preferably the brunch as well,'

'Of course,' Hermione hugged Ginny.

'So what's Draco like?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'You know I don't kiss and tell,'

Ginny pouted, 'That's only cuz you'd make out with my brother. There's no way in hell that I'd want to know about Ron's kissing talents,'

Hermione laughed, 'What kissing talents?'

'Aw come on Mia, I'm getting married you have to be nice to me,'

Hermione just grinned, 'what's Harry like?'

'Eww, Mia, he's like your brother,'

'And Draco's like your enemy,'

'He is not,'

'But he's not just some random guy,'

'Why not?'

'Because of our past. I mean I did put it behind me for this but I'll never forget those things he did to me,'

'Hermione,' sang Ginny, 'don't avoid the subject,'

'I'm not,'

'Oh I bet he's the best yet,'

Hermione looked sheepish, 'Maybe,'

'Ooohh,' squealed Ginny, 'Hermione's finally had a real kiss,'

'Ron knew how to kiss,'

'Yuck!'

'Fine, Draco knows how to kiss,'

'Too bad I'm getting married,'

'Ginny,' Hermione playfully punched her.

'What? He's only here because I'm getting married. So really it's a good thing,'

'Whatever,'

**XXX**

**AN: sooo what do you think? it's a really weird chapter, I didn't really know what to put in it! I do hope you like it and thanx for reading now all you've got to do is review…please, please, please! **


	6. fLyInG AnD a BiT oF LuRvIn

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**Chapter Six:** _**fLyInG AnD a BiT oF LuRvIn **_

It was funny really. Hermione hated being around Lavender when Ron was in the vicinity but when she was by herself, Lavender wasn't too hard to live with. She still fussed over silly little things like, "Oh Mia, that guy's checking you out," or "Mia, what's wrong. Wasn't Draco good enough last night?" Hermione had spent the morning in bed, dreading spending an afternoon with Lavender looking and arranging flowers.

"So Ron didn't tell me you were coming with Draco," said Lavender, "you guys don't seem to be talking much,"

"Me and Draco?" Hermione glanced at Lavender's handful of red roses.

"No, you and Ronnie,"

"Oh, well I've been sort of busy lately," lied Hermione, she didn't feel comfortable discussing this with Lavender, but what choice did she have.

"But he doesn't talk about you as much as he used to,"

"he used to talk about me?"

"Yeah, remember five years ago I told you we'd gotten together,"

_How could I forget!_

"Yeah,"

"Well he used to always talk about you. How you cooked, how you cleaned, how you dressed,"

Hermione blushed and tried to hide her smile.

"For some time he'd write letters to you everyday"

Hermione remembered those times, he'd write to her everyday trying to convince her to come back.

"He never let me see the letters, but when you never wrote back he gave up,"

"I must've never received them; I don't remember getting letters from Ron everyday," Hermione lied.

"Oh,"

"Why did you guys break up?" Hermione wanted to ask but didn't know how to. She'd tried to stop herself but it just rolled off her tongue.

"I, he dumped me,"

Hermione tried to look sympathetic, "oh no,"

"Yeah, he said he wasn't over his previous girlfriend. Said it wasn't right for him to be with me,"

Hermione nodded, "did he mention who this ex-girlfriend was?"

Lavender seemed to think for a while before shaking her head, "Uh some girl he'd met in Australia. But that doesn't matter anymore, he loves me and I love him and we're as happy as ever,"

Hermione was surprised that she didn't feel as jealous as normal, maybe she was starting to fall for Draco.

_No!_ she shook her head.

"Are you alright Mia?"

"What? Yeah, I'm just feeling a little dizzy,"

"Well you better go lie down then. Wouldn't want you feeling sick for tonight," Lavender began to usher Hermione back inside the house.

"Wait, what's happening tonight?"

"Well the guys are taking us flying, of course," it was said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," Hermione trudged upstairs and collapsed on the bed.

Flying was so not something Hermione was good at, let alone something she wanted to do.

Slowly Hermione drifted off into a peaceful sleep, making up for the previous night's lack of rest.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Hermione's eyes blinked open as Draco carefully tried to close the door. She smiled. He was so considerate.

"So she is awake," he said, "is she still feeling dizzy?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, not really,"

"Was she even feeling dizzy in the first place," a smirk was slowly creeping onto Draco's face.

"Of course," she said in a sing song voice.

"Or was it just some attempt to get away from Lavender?"

Hermione grinned cheekily, "Maybe it was,"

"Maybe?" Draco raised an eyebrow and leant down on the bed next to Hermione.

"Or maybe it wasn't," she turned her body so it faced his, "what do you want?"

"Lav told me you felt dizzy so I came up here to check on you," he shrugged, rolling onto his back.

"Did you come up here to check on me or did you come up here to make it look like you were checking on me?"

"Both," he murmured, "I don't want you feeling sick for tonight,"

Hermione jumped up, "tonight! How come everybody knows about tonight except me?" she exclaimed.

"Potter didn't want you freaking out,"

"Harry, his name is Harry and there's no way I'm getting on a broom,"

"Don't worry; you'll be on mine,"

"With you?"

"Duh,"

"I don't know," Hermione fell back onto the bed, landing in Draco's arms.

"I'm not going to let me fall,"

"Bet you'd love to though," she mumbled, more to herself than him.

"No I wouldn't,"

_Oops, he wasn't meant to hear that._

'Uh huh,"

"Hermione, I'm serious,"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but once again was silenced by his mouth. She gasped into the kiss in surprise and was even more surprised when she didn't object. She let him caress the inside of her mouth with his and she let him roll on top of her. She didn't even stop him when his hand crept up her shirt.

_What am I doing?_ she thought, _this is Draco Malfoy!_

Their little intimate session was cut short when Ginny burst into the room rambling about taking Hermione out for lunch.

"Oh," she dropped the shoes in her hands as Hermione and Draco jumped apart.

Draco grinned sheepishly at Ginny before pecking Hermione on the cheek and disappearing down stairs.

Hermione's cheeks flushed red and as she waited for Ginny to comment about how she'd found her. Ginny however was speechless, but couldn't help but smile as Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"So how 'bout it?" Ginny finally said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Lunch, Mia, do you wanna go out for lunch?"

"sure thing, just let me grab my bag,"

Hermione bustled around her room to find her bag and her shoes and eventually she and Ginny made it out the front door. The two walked in silence on their way to the local café. Hermione scuffed her feet on the pavement in a chid like manner before Ginny started laughing.

"What?"

"You'll never guess how I found these two people who hated each other less than eight years ago,"

Hermione blushed, "Ginny," she groaned, she knew it was going to come up sometime.

"So, tell me, how far have you guys gone?"

"Well you sore for yourself, not so far,"

"Second base for no apparent reason is an approvement from snogging just to piss of my brother,"

Hermione's face was brighter than Ginny's hair, "Oh gosh," screamed Ginny, "Hermione's in love" she sung, "and out of the people in the world it just had to be Draco Malfoy,"

"Shuddup," whined Hermione, pushing her over gently.

**XXX**

"Come one Hermione, it's not going to kill you," reasoned Harry, "Ma-Draco will be right behind you, on the same broom,"

Hermione shook her head again, "Nah uh,"

"Hermione, please," pleaded Draco, he made sure Ron was watching before he leant in to whisper in Hermione's ears, "it'll piss the Weasel off,"

Hermione's eyes wandered around to meet with Ron's, he frowned at her and she just smirked, taking her seat on the broom.

"Thank you, Mia,"

Draco took his place behind Hermione. As he wrapped his arms around her to hold onto the handle he felt Hermione tense up.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"I've gotta hold on, or we'll fall off,"

Hermione sighed, "Then shouldn't I sit behind you so that you can steer the broom better,"

Draco shook his head, "This is the fastest broom, a lightening 3000 so if you were to sit behind me, even if you were holding on, you'd still fall off the end when I kicked off,"

Hermione nodded and watched other couples mount their brooms. Ginny and Harry, Lavender and Ron, Fred and Lachlan, Angelina and Lisa, George and Lee, Bill and Fluer, Percy and Penelope, Charlie flew by himself and Arthur and Molly,

The ride was surprisingly pleasant for Hermione. They flew all around London, high up in the clouds. There were fireworks taking place that evening so they dismounted for a while to watch. Hermione eased up a little about flying after Draco spent the first half an hour murmuring things into her ear, he even started to kiss her neck.

"Draco," she moaned, "not in public,"

"why not," her purred into her ear, nibbling it slightly.

Hermione shrugged, looking over at Harry and Ginny who were wrapped up in each other's googley eyes.

"I'm not pretending," he whispered, "I'm not trying to put on a show,"

Hermione's heart started to beat faster and faster, "I – I" she didn't know what to say, her teenage enemy was kissing her neck and telling her he wasn't pretending.

"I know you're not either,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed be back this morning when I came to check on you,"

Hermione blushed, "I'm not pretending,"

Draco smiled and directed the broom towards the ground, where everyone else was going. Everyone said good bye to Lavender, even Hermione and Draco, before heading inside the Burrow where several cups of hot chocolate were made. Draco settled himself into one of the cosy seats by the fire while Hermione sat at his feet; he started playing with her hair and curling around his fingers. Ginny watched, secretly out of the corner of her eyes, the couple and made a mental note to tease Hermione about it later.

"I think I might pass out if I stay up any longer," said Hermione, standing up and stretching, "I'll see you all in the morning," she kissed Draco on the cheek before disappearing upstairs.

**XXX **

**AN: I really didn't know how to finish this. And I'm so sorry I didn't up date sooner it's just I knew what I wanted to happened I just didn't know how to make it happen. Please review and I hope y'all enjoyed this. **

**Pipi, xoxo. **


	7. a FeIsTy DiNnEr

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**Chapter Seven:** _**a FeIsTy DiNnEr**_

"Wake up sleepy head,"

Hermione groaned and pulled her pillow over her head, "It's too early," she complained. Hermione felt Draco's leg brush against her own and she smiled secretly.

"Early? Hermione, its eleven thirty,"

"What?" Hermione sat bolt upright, her hair in a horrid mess.

"That's right, little Miss Morning, its eleven thirty,"

"Oh no!" Hermione jumped out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom. She quickly stripped down and slipped into the shower.

_Why today, of all days, why did I have to sleep in today?_

She slipped into a brown broomstick skirt and a frilly black blouse and gave Draco a questioning look, "weren't you going to help Harry today?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I did,"

"Already?" Hermione crawled back onto the bed as she tied her hair into two plaits.

"Already," Draco grinned, sitting up and brushing a stray hair from Hermione's face, "I really don't believe this is happening," he leant in and caught a kiss from her lips, "I think I'm in love,"

Hermione smirked, "and with a dirty mudblood, of all the people Draco Malfoy has chosen to fall for, it just had to be the dirty mudblood,"

Draco frowned, "I'm sorry for being such an ass,"

Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's and it was as though she were searching for some ounce of truth, "I forgive you," she murmured, "but lets not dwell in the past," she gave Draco one last kiss before disappearing from the room.

As she bounced down stairs she almost knocked Lavender over, "Lav, oh gosh, I'm so sorry,"

"Ginny's gonna kill you," sang Lavender, she brushed invisible dirt from her clothes before continuing on her way up to Ron's room. Hermione looked awkwardly after Lavender before continuing on her way.

"Ginny I'm so sorry, I over slept and no one woke me up and–what are you doing?" Hermione looked awkwardly at her friend who balancing a candle on her head and one on either of her feet.

"Trying to get them to stay where they are," Ginny explained.

Hermione sighed, "Stay still," she instructed. Hermione waved her wand, delicately, and muttered several words, "there," Ginny cautiouslymoved away from the candles and was amazed to see that they stayed hanging in mid-air unsupported.

"Thanks, I've been trying spell after spell after spell," Ginny laughed, "so what took ya so long to get down here?"

"I over slept,"

"Sure, sure,"

"And I was also forgiving Draco," Hermione added, praying that Ginny wouldn't pry and thank god she didn't.

Hermione sighed, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well mum and Fluer are cooking in the kitchen, Angie (Angelina), Fred, George, Lee, Penny (Penelope) and Percy have taken the kids out so they won't come in here and muck about and Lav's just disappeared to go screw Ron,"

"Thanks for the last bit,"

"No prob, so I guess you could help me finish decorating,"

"Awesome,"

The following forty minutes were spent in silence, apart from the occasional "OWW," from Ginny when she'd fall off her ladder, as Hermione and Ginny worked on decorating the dining and lounge rooms. Hermione enchanted candles to float, tinsel to dangle from the ceiling, the ceiling to have several pictures of Harry and Ginny, she created a tiny band (will cats and dogs playing the instruments) and she magnified the music so that it was loud enough to hear but not loud enough to drown out the chatter of forty odd people.

"Looks good," commented Draco as he came down for lunch, "I was hoping I could take Miss Morning on a walk after I've eaten?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Only if I could have the pleasure of dining with Sir Sleep-A-Lot,"

"Sure thing,"

Lunch was casual, just a couple of sandwiches out in the garden. After they'd cleaned up after themselves Draco laced his fingers with Hermione's and they headed out of the burrow.

Hermione snuggled close to Draco, "so why did you wanna take me out on a walk?"

Draco sighed, "We've been together for less than a week and…Hermione we used to hate each other,"

"Used to," Hermione whispered, "but I forgave you,"

"I don't think you should have,"

"What do you mean?" Hermione's voice seemed confused.

"I mean for seven years I was such a bastard and all of a sudden we're making out just to piss of Weasley and then we're falling for each and… Hermione it just doesn't make sense,"

Hermione grinned, "But I thought that's what love was, a whole bunch of feelings that don't make sense,"

"But I…what happens after the wedding? Do we just go back to what we were, teenage enemies, or…"

"We let our feelings guide us,"

**XXX**

"Come on Hermione," called Ginny, knocking furiously on the bedroom door, "the guests are gonna be here any minute,"

"Hang on,"

"Hermione," whined Ginny.

"Ready," Hermione swung opens her door to reveal herself. She wore her curls loosely around her face and a blood red dress which hugged her figure perfectly. It had spaghetti straps and a bare back; "Gin, you look amazing," Ginny wore a long, navy blue gown with her hair tied into two pony tails.

"Thanks," Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her downstairs, "right, now me and Harry up here, you and Mal-" at that moment Lavender decided to waltz into the room, "Draco are gonna be beside me and Ron and Lav are next to Harry,"

Hermione nodded, "Where's Hagrid gonna sit?"

"Oh he's not coming tonight. He's coming to the wedding with Madam Maxime and the kids,"

"The kids?" Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Ginny, a little fazed, "they've twins,"

"Twins," Hermione repeated.

Ginny nodded, "Besides, it's not like they'd all fit in here,"

Hermione laughed lightly, "Yeah,"

_Ding dong!_

"Oh crap, people are here," whined Ginny.

Hermione nodded and directed Ginny to the door, "I'll be out back with the others,"

**XXX**

"So Lav," Hermione was struggling with the conversations around her, Harry, Ron and Draco were having their latest quidditch argument, Ginny had gone to greet the other guests and so she was stuck sitting opposite Lavender, "you never told me about this fashion program you got into,"

"Oh yes! It's really interesting…" Hermione really wasn't listening; she let Lavender babble on as her own eyes directed themselves towards Draco. He had one arm wrapped around her while the other was moving rapidly while he explained some quidditch tactic. She smiled lamely as Draco took another sip of his whine and Ron took the floor. Ron always did that, he never waited for people to finish talking he just tended to wait for a split second gap before he'd start talking.

"Hermione," Hermione felt asomeone kick her shin, "Hermione are you listening?"

Hermione zoned back into her conversation with Lavender and nodded unconvincingly, "Yeah, yeah,"

"Good, so what'd get up to after Hogwarts? I mean, I know you're a healer now but what happened like straight after we graduated?"

Hermione sighed, "I really don't know what happened," and with out thinking Hermione continued, "I mean one day I was engaged to Ron and the next he was sleeping with you,"

_Oh shit,_ Hermione's brain suddenly kicked in and she mentally slapped herself.

"What'd you say?" asked Lavender dropping her cutlery.

"N-nothing," said Hermione, "just remembering some stupid teenage fantasies," _oh how idiotic do I sound?_

"No, you just said you were engaged to Ron,"

Harry, Ron and Draco suddenly stopped talking and turned to face the girls, "what'd you just say honey?" asked Ron, squeezing Lavender's hand and look accusingly at Hermione.

Draco placed a hand on Hermione's thigh and patted her reassuringly.

"She just said you two were engaged?" Lavender turned Ron, "it's not true, it's not true is it? I didn't really tear you apart,"

Ron looked awkwardly down at his plate, "it wasn't your fault that we didn't get married,"

"You – you said you weren't over you previous girl friend, you-you meant h-her," Lavender said, letting tears leak from her eyes.

"Yeah Lav, it wasn't your fault Ron and I didn't get married. I mean, why was it I dumped you?"

Ron clenched his teeth together, "I don't think that matters at the moment," he seethed.

Hermione smiled innocently, "Oh I think it does, I mean poor old Lav doesn't know what happened?"

"Look Hermione," Ron's face was growing redder by the second, "I told you before that I wasn't ready for such a big commitment,"

"You mean you couldn't stand not being able to screw another woman with out me leaving you?"

Ron glared at Hermione, "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"You see Ron, I now realise that I must've have been real desperate to wanna marry you,"

"Mia," Draco whispered, "you might wanna tone it down a little,"

"No! I want to know just this one thing, Ronald, why is it you had to go behind my back and sleep with Lavender?"

Ron was at a loss for words, what was he meant to say anyway.

"Hermione, I think we should go outside for a while," suggested Draco.

Hermione ignored him, "Go on, tell me tell Lav why you did it?"

Ron scowled, "I love Lavender, and nothing you say is gonna change my mind,"

_Liar! _Screamed Ron's head, _liar!_ Ron shook his head to shake those thoughts from his mind.

Hermione thought she felt her heart skip a beat, but it didn't break like she'd thought it would, she blinked away a tear and stormed from the room, slamming the front doors behind her.

"Hermione," called Draco, running after her, "Hermione,"

**XXX  
AN: Hmm. so what did y'all think of this chapter. please review and thank you to all those who already have. i hope to update soon. **


	8. cOnFeSsIoNs Of ThE hEaRt

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**Chapter Eight:** **cOnFeSsIoNs Of ThE hEaRt**

"Hermione wait, please," called Draco, he finally caught up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, he rubbed her back gently while she sobbed into his chest. The two stood entwined in each other for what seemed like ages.

"My heart didn't break," she murmured as she pulled away and locked her eyes with Draco's, "I thought I wasn't over him, but my heart didn't break,"

Draco wiped away a tear with his thumb and smiled, "That's god right?"

Hermione nodded, "I love you Draco,"

Draco leant in and kissed her cheek, "I love you too,"

**XXX**

_She's so pretty,_ thought Draco, as he watched Hermione lounge around on their bed and read.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Come in," called Draco, taking another mouthful of his coffee. The door opened and Lavender's head appeared.

"Sorry, but could I have a word with Hermione,"

Hermione looked up and nodded, "Give us a minute Draco," He smiled and left the two girls.

Lavender felt sufficiently awkward walking over to Hermione's bed and taking a seat "Look about last night–"

"I'm sorry," Hermione suddenly said, "I really shouldn't have acted that way, I shouldn't have put you in the middle,"

"It's okay, but I came to apologise for breaking you two up,"

"It's not your fault Lav,"

"Yes it is, I feel so guilty,"

"Let me tell you something, Lav. I've been thinking and I think I didn't really want to marry Ron. I think when I found out you two were together it made me realise I was too young to commit myself to anyone. It gave me a reason to not marry him, to get myself out of the situation I'd created. Of course it wasn't quite the way I'd have wanted it to happen, but it helped me open my eyes,"

Lavender smiled, "I still feel bad,"

"You shouldn't, Ron should,"

"Oh believe me, he does!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "He told me last night that he couldn't stand you two fighting," Lavender explained, "he said it was tearing him apart,"

Hermione smiled, "and so it should be. But now I think I should tell Ron the truth,"

"About what?"

"About me and Draco, of course,"

Lavender smiled and nodded, just like one should do when in doubt. She had no idea what Hermione was babbling on about.

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry about me and Ron," Hermione gave Lavender a hug before both of them made their way downstairs.

"Hey babe," Ron pulled Lavender into a kiss while Hermione went over to Draco.

"I'm going to tell Ron," she whispered into his ear, "I think he's suffered enough,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want me to be there with you?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'll be fine," she turned to Ron, "I think we need to talk,"

Ron nodded "Outside,"

Hermione followed Ron out the back and they each took at the table on the porch, unknowingly followed by Draco and Lavender who stayed in the doorway to listen in.

"Ron I need to tell you something,"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Draco and I weren't seeing each other before we came to this wedding. I hired him as my escort because I didn't wanna come alone. I didn't wanna have to face you alone," Hermione saw Ron's ears burn red, "but now I think I've fallen for him, I really think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy,"

Draco smiled and left, still unnoticed.

"You what?" growled Ron, "you brought mine and Harry's enemy to Harry and Ginny's wedding just because–"

"Harry and Ginny said it was fine. They were okay with me bringing Draco cuz it was something to piss you off and after you announced your undying love for me at dinner a couple of week back, I though it'd torture you even more than I'd meant to,"

"Torture me, Hermione you've torn me apart. Seeing you with Malfoy _and_ knowing I couldn't have you at the same time is way too much to bear,"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with Lavender in the first place, Ronald,"

The red glow left Ron's ears and he murmured, "I love you, I've told you that over and over,"

Hermione swore she heard a glass smash but it escaped her mind, "then why are you here with Lav,"

"Me and Lav only got back together because of this wedding,"

Hermione's eyes widened, "You what?"

"I didn't wanna come alone so I just got back together with her,"

"And what, you were just gonna dump her after the wedding,"

Ron shrugged, "she's great in bed, but a bit too fussy otherwise,"

Hermione smacked Ron's arm "you said 'nothing I can do can change your love for Lavender', I think that suggested to her, and whoever else was listening, that you've fallen for her pretty hard,"

Ron shrugged, "I really don't care,"

"Lav does, girls aren't dolls you can just pick up and play with until you're bored. We're real people, we need to be loved and cared for and we hate having to pick our selves up after guys have just gone and found a new doll," Hermione got up and stormed inside, running straight into a fuming Lavender. Her tears clouding up her eyes and Hermione knew she was waiting for Ron.

Ron came inside a few moments later and received a slap from Lavender. Without another word she exploded, she starting screaming and ranting and raving, hitting and slapping Ron.

"What is going on?" roared the voice of Molly who had entered the room. She looked from Lavender to Ron to Hermione then back to Ron and Lavender, "explain?" she asked Ron.

Hermione realised Ron was waiting for her to leave, so she did. She heard Molly screaming angrily at her son and several minutes later she heard the front door slam. When she returned downstairs she found Lavender sitting at the table, head in her hands, crying her little heart out. Ron was no where to be seen and Molly appeared to be making some tea for all. Ginny too walked in after Hermione and stared solemnly at the scene before her.

**XXX **

**AN: so wot'd y'all think of this one? I enjoyed writing it, even though I don't really like this chapter. But any way I would like to know what everybody else thinks of this. Please review and thank you to those who have already reviewed it. I'm really happy, this story is almost finished. Just two or three more chapters. Hopefully. Yay! And i'm totally happy that this story has more than 100 reviews. **


	9. dIsAsTer…DiSaStEr!

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**pomme2terre: **yeah i really enjoyed writing that little piece about girls.

**XXX**

**AN: k, i re-posted this chapter after going through and fixing up a few tiny errors. You don't need to re-read it if you've already read it.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Nine:** _**dIsAsTer…DiSaStEr! **_

Dinner that evening was quiet, too quiet. No body, except Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco, noticed Ron was missing. Lavender had gone home for the night and Ginny had invited her to come back the following day for the family brunch. Hermione went to sleep early that evening, busy thinking about what she'd said to Ron. She'd told him she loved Draco, she'd actually told somebody other than Draco. She felt different, scared but exhilarated.

The following morning the whole 'Ron storms out of the house' ordeal had been forgotten and everyone at the Burrow was full of life as everyone helped prepare for the before a wedding family brunch. It was traditional; before every Weasley wedding there was a family brunch.

Ginny, for once, wasn't stressing out about preparing everything, mainly because the Weasley family, minus the Weasley getting married, were the ones who organised the brunch. Hermione was of course coming because she was like a sister to both Harry and Ginny.

"Do I have too?" whined Draco, "I'm not even part of the family. Everyone out there practically hates me,"

"They do not!"

"Well Potter and Ginny might not but-"

"Oh, yeah Percy doesn't like you, but everybody else seems to have warmed up to you,"

"Hermione, please don't make me,"

"Draco," said Hermione, trying to keep a straight face as Draco used his special puppy dog eyes, "I'm like their sister and you're my boyfriend so there for you are coming!" with her mind made up Hermione marched out of the room. Draco stared after her before checking himself out in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. It was just a casual brunch but it was a family thing and Draco didn't really want to intrude or anything.

_'Don't be silly_ said Draco's mind;_ they don't really hate you, just your family.' _

'Like that's any better'

_'sure it is' _

'Gah!'

Draco finally managed to make his way downstairs only to find Hermione already conversing with another Weasley. He smiled; at least they didn't need to try and piss of the Weasel again, and made his way over to Harry and George.

"You've gotta try these – oh hey Draco – little pizza type things that Ginny made," said Harry, handing one to George and Draco.

George looked strangely at it, "Is it safe?" he inquired.

Harry laugh, "Probably,"

"She didn't use mine and Fred's bad eggs, did she?"

The smile on Harry face disappeared and all three boys put the food down.

"Maybe we should have a beer," suggested Draco.

"Great idea," said Harry, running and grabbing three beers.

"Cheers boys,"

"Cheers!"

**XXX**

"So, you and Draco seem happy," commented Fred.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, did you know we only got together because of this wedding,"

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to face Ron alone," Hermione's eyes wondered over to meet with Draco's, "but–" she was cut short by Fred pressing his lips against hers. Hermione's eyes widened in shocked and she tried to pull out of the kiss. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and wouldn't let go of her.

"MMmm" was all Hermione could say, "mmmm!"

When Fred pulled away,_ slap!_

"What was that?" she screeched, her eyes frantically searching for Draco.

"A kiss," shrugged Fred, "just to see if you loved me,"

"I love Draco," she screamed, "why can't anyone believe me. I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!"

Hermione took off inside.

"Fred!" snapped Angie, "what'd you do that for?"

Fred shrugged, "friendly kiss," he lied, "she took it the wrong way,"

Angie scowled, "It didn't look like that to me," she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I-I don't know what came over me," he admitted, "I don't love her, I just needed to know if she…"

"I can't believe you!" Angie walked away from her husband. She wasn't upset. She wasn't angry. She loved him and she knew he loved her except he was always playing around with other woman.

"Draco," Hermioen called out, "Draco," no answer. She ran upstairs where she found Draco hurriedly using his wand to pack his stuff into his suitcase. s

"I knew it was too good to be true," he raged, "Hermione, you could've at least told me you still liked Fred,"

"But I don't-"

"Don't lie to me," he roared, "I saw you two."

Hermione was blinking away tears, "Draco he kissed me!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Why should I believe you?" he'd packed all his things and was standing by the door.

"Because…because I love you."

Draco gave her one quick glance before storming downstairs.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow.

"Draco where are you going?" asked Ginny, who'd come inside to grab a drink and heard Hermione and Draco yelling.

"Home"

"What? Why?"

"Coming here was a mistake. She doesn't love me she loves…oh forget it!" he made his way over to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor," he roared, throwing the power in. As the green flames appeared Draco threw in his suitcase.

"Thank you," he said to Ginny, "I'm sorry I have to go…"

"Malfoy!" Draco was cut short by Fred, who had just entered the room, "Malfoy don't go." He pleaded.

"And why the hell not?" it took a lot of self control to stop himself from lunging at Fred and beating him till he stopped moving.

"She loves you," said Fred, it hurt him to say it but it was true. Hermione really did love Draco and not him; he really needed to get over her.

Draco grabbed another handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Malfoy don't go,"

"She kissed you," Draco seethed, "how can I not go,"

"She didn't kiss me, I kissed her!"

"Oh don't stick up for her!"

"What's going on?" called the voice of Molly.

"No way am I staying to listen to one of her lectures. Malfoy Manor," and without hesitation Draco stepped into the green flames, careful to tuck in his elbows and close his eyes. And then he was gone.

"What on earth?" asked Molly, as the last of Draco's robes disappeared into the flames.

Fred shrugged, "Malfoy's gone,"

"What? Not another one,"

Fred nodded, "Yeah,"

Molly looked suspiciously at Fred, "What'd you do?"

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _

"Mia, it's me, can I come in?"

There was no response so Ginny swung the door open and went to sit with the weeping girl.

"is-he-gone?" she asked in between sobs.

Ginny hugged her, "I afraid so, but I'll get Harry to go get him but first you've got to tell me what happened?"

"I-I was telling him about me and – me and Draco and then suddenly he kissed me,"

"Who kissed you?"

"F-Fred,"

Ginny frowned, "He promised he wouldn't try anything stupid," cursing she assured Hermione that Harry would get Draco back.

"I shouldn't have brought him," whimpered Hermione, "It was a mistake…"

"No it wasn't. He loves you and you love him, how is it a mistake?"

"I always fall the wrong ones," she wailed.

"Draco is not the wrong one; he's far from it,"

**XXX**

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

The Malfoy Manor looked more like a mansion to Harry. He stood outside the large oak front doors contemplating what he was going to say to Draco.

"Can I help you sir?" squeaked the little elf that opened the door.

Harry looked at the elf and remembered Hermione's S.P.E.W campaign.

"Uh is Draco in?" he asked, curiously peeping inside the house.

"Of course, Mister Malfoy is in his office, just returned home from a wedding. Unfortunately he does not wish to see anyone at the moment,"

"Well this is urgent,"

"I'm sorry," the elf tried to close the door in Harry's face but Harry was too big for it.

"let me talk to Draco," ordered Harry.

The elf wasn't scared, "No!" it squeaked, "Mitsy is under strict instructions,"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Either you let me in or I'll have to take for–"

"What is going on?" yelled Draco who was standing at the foot of the grand staircase, "not tormenting my elves Potter?" he sneered.

"Malfoy," said coldly, "I need to talk to you,"

"If it's about that ungrateful little mudblood then I don't want to hear it, she means nothing to me as I her,"

"You don't really mean that,"

"Of course I do, why would I lie?"

"Because you're a coward Malfoy, and you always have been. Running away at the first sign of danger, at the first sign of anything you don't like. Malfoy Hermione really does love you,"

Draco ignored him.

"And you love her,"

"She kissed –"

"No one, she kissed no one. Fred kissed her and he regrets it. He didn't mean to break you guys up he just wanted to know if any part of her still loved him,"

Draco didn't believe him.

"You have to believe me. Hermione's been crying non-stop since you've gone and after Ron broke her heart five years ago I don't know how she's going to cope," Harry thought he saw a flicker of emotion cross Draco's face.

"Serve's her right," he muttered.

"For what, what'd she do?"

Draco didn't answer.

"Her heart is breaking, I know you don't want that to happen. She really does love you…" and with that Harry turned on his heel and began walking away.

_Three, two, one…_

"Wait," called Draco, running after Harry, "wait up Potter,"

Harry stopped, smiling, and turned around, "What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be here if I weren't?"

Draco grinned, "Come on then,"

**XXX  
****AN: this story is sooo close to the end. im soo excited. i dont normally finish stories. but anyway...what did you all think of this? Please rEvieW. x0x**


	10. tHe WedDiNg aT LaSt

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**Chapter Ten:** **_tHe WedDiNg...aT LaSt _**

Hermione smiled at her friend. Ginny wore a flowing, white dress. It had a drooping v-neck and a bare back. She wore white gloves and glass slippers. Her brown eyes were blinking away tears as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and as she slipped the ring onto his finger Hermione could swear she saw a single tear treacle down Harry's cheek.

The wedding was a spectacular sight and even Hermione herself was on the brink of tears and after the ceremony even Draco commented on its beauty. The reception was fun and the food delicious but Hermione was dreading what was going to happen after it all finished.

"Hermione, we're cutting the cake," screamed out Ginny, who was having great time, laughing and dancing. And she had every right too.

Hermione made her way over to the bride and groom and laced her fingers with Draco's, who had been talking animatedly with Bill about the Gringotts economics. It was a good feeling though part of Hermione was crying out because she was so certain Draco was going to leave after tonight. He hadn't spoken to all day and even at the reception he'd been avoiding her.

She'd been so surprised the previous evening when he'd come back to her. But that evening was the best she'd had in a long time. She couldn't remember ever feeling so satisfied. Ron hadn't returned back to the Burrow, nor had he showed up at the wedding so Harry surprisingly gave Draco the position of best man.

Hermione smiled along with everyone else as bride and groom cut the cake together.

"Hermione," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear after the cake had been devoured, "I think Draco's waiting for you," he nodded in the direction of the fountain Mr. Weasley had built for the wedding. Hermione's eyes landed on Draco who was sitting by himself, staring blankly into the water. She raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"He really does love you," Harry assured her, "trust me,"

"I do trust you, it's just…I don't want him to walk out on me,"

"He won't, he wouldn't have stormed off like he did last night if he didn't love you,"

"Huh,"

"Well he saw you and could have easily pretended he didn't if he didn't care for you but, the hurt in his voice when I went to talk to him and the pain in his eyes clearly showed me he didn't want to believe what he'd seen. And when he came back…Hermione stopped fretting over what Ron did to you, he's paid enough for that, instead think of how happy you've been with Mal-Draco and how happy you guys could be,"

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thank you," she murmured, "thank you so much Harry,"

Harry returned the kiss and ushered his friend away. Hermione glided over to Draco and took a seat next to him, locking her eyes with him.

"What now?" He asked, "what do we do, where do we go?"

"Well I've always wanted to go to Australia," Hermione said nervously.

Draco smiled and kissed her nose, "I think I can arrange that," he kissed her gently on the lips before asking, "but what about us?"

"What about us? Do you want to go back to escorting strangers to-"

"I want to be with you,"

**XXX**

**AN: ha! Know it's mean to just end it like that but there's not much I really wanted to put in this chapter and I'm so sorry it's so short. Hopefully the next (and finally the last) chapter will be up some time within the next wk. but no promises. there's a lot of smiling in this chapter but yeah. next chapter is definately the last one. thank you to all those who've supported me so far. hehe. i'm so happy. soo close to being finished. xox. **


	11. LeTtErS fOr tHe LaST tImE

**In Need of a Date! **

**Summary**: Hermione was set to marry Ron, Ron cheated on her three nights before the wedding when Hermione found out she called it off. Now, five years later, Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron is the best man, whilst she is the bride's maid. To make it seem like she didn't come alone to the wedding, Hermione rings the local escort agency to find someone who would be perfect to taunt Ron. Just her luck, they have the perfect man, but what happens when he's Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise.

**XXX **

**AN: look I know I sed one week but I kinda got side tracked. I'm heaps sorry. But here it is any way… **

**XXX **

**Chapter Eleven:** _**LeTtErS fOr tHe LaST tImE**_

_Mia, _

_I can't believe I've found time to write to you but Harry's just gone to pick up our dinner. We've hardly left the hotel room, let alone the bed, since we got here. I've dreamed of this moment ever since he and I got together back in Hogwarts. I still can't believe we're married. Any way I can hear Harry coming now so I'll have to cut this short. I hope you and Draco are having fun in Australia and I hope Ron isn't bombarding you with letters, (he's been owling me and Harry ever since the wedding). _

_I love you lots 'n' lots, _

_Gin. _

**XXX **

_Harry, _

_How could you let Hermione bring that little piece of shit to your wedding? Did you know that she only brought him to annoy me? But now she says she really loves him. Personally I think its bullshit! I don't believe a word of it. _

_I heard from Fred that said piece of shit was your best man. I also believe this to be a pile of bullshit. I know I walked out but you could've at least given that position to someone like Fred or Oliver. Not Malfoy for Christ's sake. Grr! Any way I hope that Hermione and Draco break up and that Lavender will find it in her heart to forgive me. Ron. _

**XXX**

_Ronald Weasley, _

_ You ungrateful little bastard! There is no way Mia and Draco will break up. They're currently on a holiday in Australia and no one in their right minds would come back to you after what you did to poor little Lav. Now leave me and Harry alone or I'll be forced to contact mum! _

_Ginny _

**XXX**

_Blaise, you'll never guess what has happened to me during the last fortnight. First Hermione hires me as her escort to Ginny and Harry's wedding, then…how do I say this…I fell for her and now we're in Australia. Scary, huh? Well anyway, Hermione' waking up now. See ya when I return, Draco. _

**XXX**

_Ginny, _

_ Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you and Harry. However I'd rather not hear about the details. Any way Draco and I have done so much…use your imagination…eww not that…but yes, we're having a great time in Australia. No, Ron hasn't been bombarding me with letters, but I assume he'll start some time soon. _

_With love, _

_Mia. Xox. _

**XXX**

_Draco, are you out of your mind? Falling in love with the mudblood, what would your father say? Does Narcissa know? I do hope that you'll get over her soon. Do you know how bad this is? I can see the headlines now: PUREBLOOD DRACO MALFOY HAS GIVEN HIS HEART TO THE BEST FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER, MUGGLE-BORN HERMIONE GRANGER! _And did I read your letter correctly; you called Potter and the Weaselette by their first names. Write me back when you come around, Blaise.

**XXX**

_Sorry dude, but me and Mia are a couple 100 and nothing is gonna change that. you are my best friend so I thought at least you would understand me but I suppose not. Write me when you pull you head out of your ass! _

**XXX **

_Gin, I'm back in England. I was hoping to catch up with you soon. Like really soon I have something big, no humungous to tell you! I'm missing you and Harry heaps. Mia! _

**XXX**

_Six months later: _

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this Hermione Elizabeth Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Draco smiling. He gently took Hermione's frail hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Hermione Elizabeth Granger, take this Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blinking away tears Hermione said, "I do," taking Draco masculine hands and slipping the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride,"

And Draco did. He embraced Hermione, throwing back her veil and pressing his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and gently caressed the sides of her mouth. It was magical and in Hermione opinion the best kiss she'd ever received.

And that's how this story shall end. Hermione and Draco went to Hawaii for their honey moon and for the first four days they didn't leave the hotel room. God only knows what they were doing.

Hermione almost drove Draco insane with all her knowledge about Hawaii.

"Did you know that…" "Did you realise that this…" "How is it you didn't know that…"

Finally Draco had to silence her with his knowledge "Did you know that if you don't keep you mouth shut, unless of course you're using it to satisfy me, I will not sleep with you until we get back to England,"

Hermione just laughed and told him that the plane was leaving in about three hours.

Nine months after the honeymoon Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Katrina. They argued endlessly about the name and then about what house she would be in when she got to Hogwarts. Finally Hermione stated she would not be opening her mouth to satisfy Draco anymore until he agreed that she would be a Gryffindor legend. Draco couldn't argue with that.

When Katrina was three another argument broke out about the names of the set of twins Hermione was giving birth to and Draco stated that no more children would be coming into the Granger/Malfoy family if the boy twin (one was a boy one was a girl) wasn't named Salazar.

Hermione laughed but agreed. They both chose the name Sara for the girl.

When the twins were five and Katrina was eight Hermione gave birth to another boy. Hermione decided on the name Blaise and Draco wasn't going to argue.

Only another year later did Hermione give to another child, Elizabeth, and the Granger/Malfoy family lived happily ever after. Well almost.

**XXX**

"Mummy," sighed Katrina, "mummy I can't sleep," she stood in the doorway, letting light flood into Hermione and Draco's room.

Draco mumbled something but Hermione ignored him.

"Oh come here sweetie. I know you're excited about tomorrow but you really need to get some sleep,"

Katrina had turned eleven last month and had received a letter that contained her acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, honey,"

"Oh please," Katrina put on her puppy dog eyes, "just this one last time. Please,"

Hermione laughed, "You know you look just like your father when you do that,"

"And everyone knows you can't resist him," mumbled Draco, rolling over and looking at his wife, "Of course you sleep in here just this once,"

"Yay!" squealed Katrina, jumping into the bed.

"Shh," hissed both Draco and Hermione.

"Don't wake the baby,"

Hermione had recently given birth to her final child, Narcissa, named after Draco's mother.

"Sorry," whispered Katrina, snuggling close to her parents.

Just as Hermione and Draco were falling asleep Katrina asked, "what house to you think I'll be in?"

"Gryffindor," said Hermione quickly.

"Slytherin,' Draco said at the exact same time.

"Huh?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione repeated, "Of course you'll be following in my foot steps,"

Draco shook his head, "I don't think so. You just said she was very much like me,"

"Very much like you, not identical," argued Hermione.

"What's all the fuss?" came a voice from the doorway. There stood Elizabeth, a book in hand, as she stared confusingly at her parents.

Draco laughed, "You Lizzy, are just like your mother,"

Hermione smiled, "How about we make a deal. Kat can go to Slytherin in Liz can come to Gryffindor?"

Draco smirked, "I don't know. Malfoy's have always been Slytherin's,"

"Might I remind you that you were the first Malfoy to fall in love and marry and a muggle born Gryffindor?"

Draco blushed, "Yes, well…"

Hermione kissed his nose, "Let's not fight," she whispered.

"I have an idea," Draco whispered back, planting kisses continuously on Hermione lips.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping in here anymore," said Katrina, jumping out of the bed and running from the room, grabbing Elizabeth on her way out.

Hermione smiled into the kiss she was stealing from Draco. She forced him down and positioned herself on top of him. Slowly her mouth found its way from Draco's mouth to his neck, slowly making its way down his chest. . .use your imagination for what Hermione and Draco got up to that night.

As it turns out Hermione and Draco got a letter the following evening from Katrina saying that she'd arrived at Hogwarts and that she'd been placed in Ravenclaw. Neither were too surprised.

Now Ron on the other hand ended up living a short life as a hobo on the streets. Nah, just kidding. But he was shunned from his family for seven years. Well everyone in his family except for Fred and Arthur. When Molly finally forgave him he was still hated by Ginny and Hermione but was still Harry's best mate. Draco and Ron never found their friendship but have learnt to act civil around each other. Draco and Harry also became pretty close. Fred and Angelina ended up going to couples therapy, only to find that Fred had cheated on Angie more than she had thought. But all in all everyone lived a pretty happy life…

**XXX**

**AN: OMG! Im so happy this is finished. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I especially enjoyed writing this story. Ooo. Im soo happy. **

**Luv yaz all, **

**Xox **


End file.
